


Oh Baby

by Bright_Moon_Beam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Yugyeom, Child Kim Yugyeom, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Jaebum wants to be a good dad, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Preschool, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Sick Kim Yugyeom, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Yugyeom and Bambam get married but not really, businessman Im Jaebum, he is a great dad, lawyer Park Jinyoung, soft Park Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Bright_Moon_Beam
Summary: “Let’s get a baby, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum mumbled into the kisses working his way up to Jinyoung’s jaw, not missing the way he tensed.“What?” Jinyoung croaked making Jabeum laugh against his skin pecking his lips quickly before saying it again.“I said let’s have a baby, Jinyoung. Let’s do this.” Jinyoung's eyes were wide and Jaebum could only faintly see them in the dark, but his smile was so bright Jaebum could see it like a beacon, and he felt a little bad when he had to kiss it off his face, but he couldn’t stop himself.





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanori/gifts).



> To everyone's dad Jaebum. Our fearless leader always worrying about everyone else before taking care of himself.  
> Some shamless dometic fluff for Audrey because she needs a break from the constant angst ridden crap we create together.

Jaebum was tired. 

During college he thought he had been tired. He had thought that staying up until 5 in the morning, cramming, and then taking exams one after the other with nothing but caffeine keeping him lucid was the most exhausting thing he had ever experienced.

He was wrong 

After that when he and Jinyoung had first moved in together he found a new reason not to sleep. Jaebum had started in a lower position in a company. He had studied business all through college and while he had been hoping his credentials would allow for something more than an entry level position he had to have a good attitude about working his way up the ladder. It was a decent pay anyway and with a mortgage and living expenses they needed stability.

Jinyoung himself was still in school. He had completed his 4 years with Jaebum and was now in law school working to become the best lawyer in Korea. 

Between work and Jinyoung’s classes their days never seemed to mix well. Jaebum missed Jinyoung desperately. They really only saw each other at night and that consisted mostly of sleeping because they both were exhausted. 

It was torture but when Jaebum had been promoted by the time Jinyoung passed the Bar they knew everything was going to work out. Jaebum thought the maximum level of exhaustion had been realized and ended there.

Once again he was wrong.

They had taken a week of vacation then. They had flown out to some fancy beach that costed way too much, and drank fancy fruity drinks, and didn’t make up that much of the sleep they missed because it was hard to keep your hands off your boyfriend when he looked so beautiful glowing in his accomplishments.

Jaebum had yet to accomplish all this dreams though. So on the last night they were scheduled to be there, when they were sitting on the balcony of their hotel room watching the ocean in the dark with the radio on low, Jaebum pulled the engagement ring he had purchased over half a year ago and asked Jinyoung to be his husband.

Jaebum had thought his life had been complete then. He thought that they had their dream jobs and their dream partners and they would be in smooth sailing from there on.

Jinyoung had thrown a wrench in that plan around a year later when he woke Jaebum up at three in the morning crying. 

“Jaebummie,” He murmured into his neck his tears dripping down the slopes of his cheeks and onto Jaebum’s clavicle. “Jaebummie wake up.”

Of course Jaebum was scared. He thought his husband was in pain crying silently like that clinging to him so tightly.

“Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” He asked groggy and concerned rubbing his hand down Jinyoung’s bare back.

“Jaebum, I want a baby.” 

He whispered it right under Jaebum’s ear his breath catching in his throat making him cough pitifully before he spoke again.

“I want a baby so bad.”

Jaebum’s eyes shot open comically wide and he sputtered way too out of it to think of anything to say.

He knew Jinyoung had been keeping something from him for weeks now. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in the way he talked, but he had no idea this is what it was.

Jaebum had told him he was scared to have children. He knew it’s what Jinyoung always wanted but he didn’t know if he would be a good father and they were both so busy with work he didn’t see how it could work. 

He could see it in Jinyoung though more than ever. He didn’t feel complete anymore. There was a hole in his heart where a child should go and Jaebum started to feel it too.

Everywhere they went he saw babies. In stores. At restaurants. He saw them on the desks of coworkers in picture frames and every time he got online there were cute baby pictures haunting him.

The longing started then and he didn’t know how Jinyoung had stood it for long. He had never experienced something as strongly as the longing for a child and about 2 months after Jinyoung had woken him up he laid in bed until 3 in the morning unable to stop thinking about the joy in Jinyoung's eyes when he saw a child and how amazing the feeling of having his own baby cuddled in his arms would be.

He woke Jinyoung up with a kiss to the neck ignoring when Jinyoung tried to swat him away grumbling about it being too early.

“Let’s get a baby, Jinyoungie.” He mumbled into the kisses working his way up to Jinyoung’s jaw not missing the way he tensed.

“What?” Jinyoung croaked making Jabeum laugh against his skin pecking his lips quickly before saying it again.

“I said let’s have a baby, Jinyoung. Let’s do this.” Jinyoung's eyes were wide and Jaebum could only faintly see them in a dark, but his smile was so bright Jaebum could see it like a beacon and he felt a little bad when he had to kiss it off his face, but he couldn’t stop himself.

After the fun of making the decision of course things got hard. They could afford to adopt of course. They had a spare room and they could buy everything for a nursery with ease, but they couldn’t both work as many hours a day as they did and have a child at the same time. Jinyoung wouldn’t yield. Even if they both took a leave Jinyoung didn’t want them to be parents who pushed their child off on another person. They were bringing the child there and the child had no choice. He was convinced that they owed the child the best life possible and while Jaebum agreed the thought of Jinyoung throwing away his entire career made him feel sick and Jinyoung was prepared to. He was ready to throw out everything for this. All his schooling, all his hard work and the tests, he was prepared to dump his dream because the baby meant so much more.

Jaebum liked his job. He had imagined himself being a businessman his whole life and office work was fulfilling enough, but it wasn’t his passion. He wasn’t helping people like Jinyoung was and even though it terrified him he told Jinyoung that he would quit his job and find work from home if it meant that they could have a baby and that Jinyoung wouldn’t have to give up his dream.

Jaebum held felt depressed about it and Jinyoung knew it and he could feel his boyfriends guilt. The atmosphere was suffocating as soon as he put in his 2 weeks, but when they went to the adoption agency and newborn Kim Yugyeom was placed in his arms they both fell in love at first sight again and for his baby Jaebum would give up his work a thousand times.

Im Yugyeom became his entire life and there was no one he would rather raise him with than his other half. 

Having a baby eliminates sleep. It no longer exists. Even if you think you are sleeping you are actually just thinking about the baby waiting for him to cry again, anxious to have in back in your arms. Most nights of the beginning of his life Yugyeom spent tucked against Jinyoung's chest snuggly boxed in by Jaebum who held them both protectively. 

That was true exhaustion Jaebum had learned. 

The best part of it was that you didn’t care you were tired though, maybe you got cranky. Maybe you felt lightheaded and forgot to eat so frequently your husband had to become your mother and yell at you, but it was worth it.

He had time to sleep when he was dead but for now Yugyeom needed him.

Of course when it was time for Jinyoung to go back to work he got scared. He was scared to do it all by himself because all this time Jinyoung had been right beside him guiding him along with a gentle hand giving Yugyeom what he needed when Jaebum couldn’t.

He didn’t think he could do it, but Jinyoung knew he could and Jaebum became the stay at home dad he never thought he could be.

Jinyoung was right. As always. And Jaebum loved being a dad way more than he ever loved sitting in a cubicle and typing at a computer. 

He loved getting Yugyeom food and reading to him. He loved when he grabbed his fingers and pulled his hair and he loved strapping him to his chest and slow dancing around their living room singing softly so he would go down for his nap.

Yugyeom was such a beautiful boy. He had the brightest eyes and the sweetest cheeks and his laughter was Jaebum’s favorite sound on the whole world right next to Jinyoung's. 

Watching him grow was an honor and when he hit the ripe age of four and it was time to put him in preschool so he could learn some social skills Jaebum and Jinyoung both cried the night before. Jaebum was the one who started it but if anyone asked he would throw Jinyoung right under the bus.

Jinyoung had taken the day off before to spend it with Yugyeom and the day of to drop him off with Jaebum.

Jaebum was worried Yugyeom would cry. He was worried he would hug his leg, and ask to not go, and how was he supposed to make him go anyway?

Yugyeom was excited though. He had gotten new shoes and new clothes because he was growing like a weed and he had asked Jinyoung appa to brush his hair extra neat that morning. He looked adorable and he was beaming dragging them both by the hands to the bright colored door the sounds of children playing inside calling to him.

He hugged both of them telling /them/ he was fine before bowing to his teacher and waving goodbye getting lead into the room.

Jaebum felt so utterly betrayed he pouted for an hour and almost couldn’t enjoy the first alone time they had in a long time. Almost.

That night when Yugyeom come home bouncing off the walls, telling them he had made a best friend named Bambam, and had effectively married him ‘because he loved him and that’s what you do when you love someone’ Jaebum had choked on his tea, and Jinyoung spent over an hour trying to explain that they weren’t really married just because they said so which fell deaf on Yugyeom’s ears.

It took some time but they fell into a routine again. Jaebum dropped Yugyeom off at preschool, did his work until he met Jinyoung on his lunch break to eat together. After that he went back home and worked again until he needed to get Yugyeom. Then they would play or Yugyeom would watch cartoons as jaebum continued work on his laptop beside him until it was time to start dinner. Jinyoung always got home right in time to eat and then they always spent the evening together or if Jinyoung wanted alone time with Yugyeom Jaebum would always permit it. More often than not Jinyoung would be the one to tuck him into bed and read him to sleep with Jaebum right outside the door listening and feeling ridiculously soft.

Today was supposed to be one of those days but he was exhausted. More exhausted than he had ever been with no motivation to shake the feeling.

He hadn’t even stirred when Jinyoung had gotten up to go to work that morning even though he always always woke up to say goodbye and when he woke up to his own alarm an hour later he felt so alone and groggy in his empty bed.

The night before his mom had called him. His dad had fallen and hurt his hip and was, of course, rushed to the hospital. Jinyoung left the office early to come and be with Yugyeom and Jaebum had driven over 2 hours to see him in the hospital. His dads health wasn’t were it needed to be lately and Jaebum had to go and see him. 

Driving home so late was torture and after checking on Yugyeom in bed he had slipped into bed beside Jinyoung feeling tense and upset.

He had thought Jinyoung was asleep, but as soon as he settled his husband moved to lay his head on Jaebum’s chest rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

“How’s your dad?” He murmured peering up at him looking as tired as Jaebum felt.

“It’s broken. I have no idea how long they are going to keep him there, but mom’s staying.” 

“You know there is no way you could have stayed any longer. Your parents understand that.” Jinyoung murmured seeing right through him like always. 

“I’m so scared for him, Jinyoung. Why can’t he just take care of himself?” Jaebum grumbled putting his hand in Jinyoung’s hair starting to play with it trying not to get agitated all over again.

“Well, He happens to be very stubborn just like another Im I know.” Jinyoung teased scooting down a bit so it would be easier for Jaebum to play with his hair. “But you know this weekend we can all go down. Me, you, and Yugyeom. I’m sure seeing his grand baby will make your dad feel much better and you know how much your mom misses him.”

“You want to?” Jaebum asked. It was a lot of work to travel with Yugyeom so long and he knew Jinyoung had to be so tired from work. 

“If it will make you feel better than I need to. Yugyeom’s not my only baby I need to take care of you know?” He teased with a laugh. Jaebum rolled his eyes, but he really didn’t mean it. 

“Speaking of Yugyeom. How was he tonight?” 

Jinyoung groaned loudly and Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, concerned.

“He was so fussy, Jaebummie. I have never seen him so fussy in my life.” Jinyoung ranted. “He wanted to be held constantly and he didn’t want to go to sleep, or eat, or even play. I think he really missed you. and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I’m not as good with him as you are.” He mumbled sadly.

“Hey,” Jaebum said seriously moving his hand from Jinyoung's hair to his cheek looking down into his eyes. “You are good with him. He gets his moods like everyone does and it’s not your fault or anything you can control. He adores you just was much as you adore him. He loves you, appa.” Jaebum said sweetly before pinching Jinyoung's cheeks grinning when he turned pink.

“Shut your mouth and go to sleep jerk. We have stuff to do tomorrow, but you know...” He scooted back up to press his face into Jaebum’s neck. “I was thinking about just coming home for lunch tomorrow instead of eating out.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to Jaebum’s neck. Immediately Jaebum understood his boyfriends plan. 

“You’re the biggest tease on the planet.” He grumbled leaning over to turn off the light.

“You love it.” Jinyoung said giggling in reply. 

It was such a sweet and promising end to the night, and now he had woken up in a dreadful mood all by himself.

He ignored his alarm the first time hitting snooze and crushing his face into the pillow needing just a few more minutes before he had the strength to get out of bed.

He had fallen back into a half sleep easily but he hadn’t fallen so deep that he missed the sound of bare feet padding across the wooden floor . He knew Yugyeom was coming and even though he knew he had to get up he laid still when Yugyeom struggled to climb onto their tall bed panting as he flopped down beside Jaebum and wormed his way into his arms.

“G’morning baby.” Jaebum slurred letting Yugyeom snuggle up against him and shove his slobbery face into his neck. He drooled a lot in his sleep. It just couldn’t be helped.

“Appa,” Yugyeom whined pressing his face harder against Jaebum’s neck so rough it almost hurt. “Missed you.” He grumbled sounding peevish.

Jaebum wanted to groan knowing that Yugyeom had not slept off his irritable mood. 

“I missed you too, but tonight will be an Gyeommie and appa night okay? We can make popcorn and watch whatever movie you want.” He bribed already ready to stoop to whatever level it took to make the day easier.

Yugyeom didn’t reply to him though just shoving his grubby little arms around Jaebum’s neck nuzzling his face there over and over again probably itching his nose. It felt suspiciously wet and Jaebum closed his eyes and counted to ten to find the patience not to say anything as Yugyeom used him as a human tissue.

“Gyeom, you want to hang out with appa don’t you?” He asked again tapping the snotty little human heaters back before sitting up guiding his gangly little legs around his waist before he stood with him.

“No.” Yugyeom said angrily holding still as Jaebum carried him to the bathroom. 

“Why not?” Jaebum asked feigning hurt, detangling the clingy boy from him, sitting him on the sink to grab a Kleenex to clean the gunk off his face. Then he wet a washcloth with warm water and carefully wiped his face, arms, and hands down. He was awfully sweaty and jaebum made a mental note to tell Jinyoung the robocar poli pajamas were too hot for this this time of year. 

Yugyeom just made an incoherent grumbling noise fighting Jaebum every step of the way. 

“Baby, work with me here. You have to get ready for school.” Jaebum pleaded.

“No I don wanna.” Yugyeom said, his bottom lip jutting out, as Jaebum pulled his shirt over his head, and scooped him up around the middle to pull off his pants easier. Yugyeom whined and kicked after his pants were off, and Jaebum knew he was close to crying so he swung him around holding him back against his chest . He sighed when Yugyeom crammed his face tight back into his neck clenching his nightshirt in his tiny fists.

“Don’t you want to see Bambam. I’m sure he misses you and a good husband would go to make him happy.” He tried, carrying Yugyeom to his room to get him some clothes. He still hasn’t dropped the whole husband thing and Jaebum had simply embraced it. 

“No. Bammie wasn’t even there yesterday.” Yugyeom grumbled. “I missed him too.” Jaebum sighed and collected an outfit for the day all without putting Yugyeom down. 

“Didn’t you have fun with appa yesterday too though?” Jaebum tried again. He was deliriously tired and he was struggling badly to handle the situation. All he wanted was to get Yugyeom to school so he could come home, and nap, and think straight.

“I want appa too.” Yugyeom said sounding angry now as Jaebum had to pry him off to set him on the bed. “Where’s he?”

“At work. He always goes to work in the morning. You know that, baby.” Jaebum murmured. At first they had tried to get Yugyeom to learn two distinguishable nicknames for them both, but he liked appa and referred to them as that interchangeably. It all depended on the context and sometimes it was a guessing game, but Yugyeom always got who he wanted in the end. 

“Why?” Yugyeom grumbled kicking his feet when Jaebum tried to pull on his jeans. 

“Because he has to work.” Jaebum said simply, catching his leg, holding him gently as he started to pull the denim up his leg. Yugyeom was not having it thought and he kicked hard narrowly missing Jaebum’s nose letting out a piercing scream. 

Jaebum backed away pinching the bridge of his almost broken nose trying not to scream himself as Yugyeom thrashed banging his fists on the bed. 

“No!” He cried out. “No! No! No!” Jaebum could only watch and count backwards from ten in his mind until Yugyeom wore himself out and laid flush and panting. After he was done Jaebum simply tried again pulling his pants up in record speed moving Yugyeom like a doll as he pulled on his shirt because he had went as rigid as a statue in his hands.

When he was done he picked up his furious son and carried him into the kitchen, setting him in his highchair, getting him a simple bowl of cereal.

After 10 minutes of Yugyeom refusing to eat or even let the spoon get anywhere near his mouth being dangerously close to sobbing; jaebum set him out with cartoons on the tablet while he himself got dressed to take him over to the school.

Getting his shoes on after was the next big battle. Jaebum was positive he would have bruises from being kicked so many times but he got the socks on and the sneakers eventually and he just kept telling Yugyeom he had to no matter how many times he said he didn’t want to go.

He didn’t know why Yugyeom didn’t want to go today of all days when any other time he loved school, but he held onto the hope he would be fine after he got there so he wrestled him into his car seat and put on his favorite music on the drive even though it was horrendously annoying trying to cheer him up. That did nothing though and Yugyeom spent the entire time glaring out the window.

He needed carried into the building and then they got to the door Yugyeom wouldn’t let go. He held on tightly no matter what Jaebum whispered to him. He mouthed the situation to the teacher who sympathetically tried to coax Yugyeom, but Yugyeom held on firmly and finally started to cry when the teacher tried to take him out of his arms.

“Appa!” He wailed and Jaebum grimaced as he handed him over. Yugyeom was inconsolable as his grip slipped from his neck and he screamed and reached out for Jaebum as his teacher tried to get a hold of him. 

“I love you, baby. I’ll be back for you soon. I promise.” He said trying to assuage him before leaving in a hurry the teacher waving him off.

The whole ride home he felt empty. He was angry with himself but as soon as he did stumble back to bed he fell asleep. He knew Yugyeom was in good hands now at least and when he got home he would make it up to him. 

He woke up that afternoon to Jinyoung touching his cheeks.

“I promise you sex and you fall asleep on me.” Jinyoung teased. “I can’t believe it.”

Jaebum looked at him groggily for a moment before it processed and he laughed reaching out to pull Jinyoung on top of him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of passing up this opportunity even if I am tired.” Jaebum mumbled before pressing his lips to Jinyoung's desperately. After the morning he had he definitely needed some stress relief and any intimate time with Jinyoung was always special no matter how little time they had.

Jinyoung adjusted himself on top of him laying between his legs holding Jaebum’s face tight. Jaebum ran his hands down Jinyoung's back to grab his butt, arguably his favorite physical trait of jinyoung's other than maybe his eyes, but he was interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket.

Jinyoung broke the kiss their mouths popping apart wetly and Jaebum whined. “Just let it ring.” He groaned pressing their lips together again. Jinyoung let him for a moment obviously wanting it too, but when the phone kept going Jinyoung pulled them apart again with a groan reaching into Jaebum’s pocket ignoring Jaebum’s second and louder groan.

“It’s Yugyeom’s school.” Jinyoung said his voice changing from sultry to scared in an instant and Jaebum watched as he picked up the phone for him.

Jinyoung looked pale as he listened. Jaebum could faintly hear the teacher rambling on and on from the other end and after she was done Jinyoung only said they would be there as soon as possible before hanging up.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jaebum asked his heart pounding.

“Yugyeom’s really sick. She said he’s been crying since you dropped him off this morning and after lunch he /got/ sick. Apparently he also has a temperature.” Jinyoung said moving off of Jaebum straightening out his suit before heading off.

Jaebum got up right after feeling sick to his own stomach. 

“I should have known. He threw a fit this morning. He wouldn’t eat, and he cried when I dropped him off, and god- I’m a horrible horrible dad.” He said shoving his shoes on.

“You were exhausted, Jaebummie.” Jinyoung replied. He was trying to be reassuring but he was so worried about Yugyeom himself it really came out as lack luster and made jaebum feel worse. He was too tired to notice how sick his own child was. What kind of scum was he?

He chewed on his bottom lip and stayed silent as they hurried to the car and sat in the passenger seat silently, turning off Yugyeom’s music when it started, his eyes burning.

He trailed behind Jinyoung as they went in and Jinyoung didn’t say anything about it in autopilot parent mode. Jaebum swore he could have taken down someone three times his own size just to get to their baby right now. Jinyoung was such an amazing dedicated parents and If he would have been with Yugyeom this morning he would have noticed he was sick right away. This all never would have happened. 

When they came in Yugyeom was sitting in the nurse's office with no shirt since he puked all over the one he was wearing this morning and he was still crying. 

Jinyoung moved forward and scooped Yugyeom into his arms Immediately and Yugyeom latched back onto him right away his arms wrapping around his neck his face following a second later.

Jaebum knew Yugyeom was probably still mad at him so he let Jinyoung calm him and he talked to the nurse assuring her they had medicine at home to give him and apologizing for the mess and thanking her for helping him.

He was just going through the motions at that point and when they could leave he walked behind dejectedly. He didn’t even notice when Jinyoung had stopped in front of him in the sidewalk and he very narrowly avoided running into him.

He caught himself in time though, confused as Jinyoung turned back to him.

“Gyeommie wants to see his other appa now.” Jinyoung said obviously mimicking what Yugyeom had told him and while Jaebum was surprised he moved forward right away to take his baby into his arms and hold him close. Yugyeom hugged his neck and leaned his head on his shoulder sniffling quietly his nose once again dripping snot. He was still flushed with fever and he looked absolutely pitiful,0 yet ridiculously sweet. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jaebum murmured snuggling his face down into Yugyeom hair to hide the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since the call. “Appa is so so sorry baby. I should have listened when you said you didn’t want to go.”

He shook with a sob holding Yugyeom a bit tighter. He didn’t deserve his forgiveness in all honesty. He had failed him so completely and he didn’t know how he could make it up to him. All the signs were there and he missed them.

“Appa, don’t cry.” Yugyeom mumbled quietly with a watery giggle wiggling so Jaebum would move his head back. “I’m not mad. It’s okay.” He assured like it was that simple reaching up with his sticky hands to rub at his cheeks and get rid of the tears that just wouldn’t stop falling.  
“Gyeommie, Loves you.” 

“Appa loves Gyeommie.” He said back laughing through his tears peppering kisses all over his face. Yugyeom giggled again, starting to do so hysterically when Jinyoung came over and joined in, pecking with his lips everywhere Jaebum wasn’t.

“And I love both appa and Gyeommie. Not let’s get home and get some stinky baby a bath.” Jinyoung announced taking Yugyeom back carefully leaning over to kiss Jaebum’s lips before taking him to his car seat. 

Jaebum smiled and wiped his own face with his hoodie sleeve unsure of how he was supposed to stay sad after that going to the car listening to Yugyeom argue with Jinyoung about being stinky the entire ride home.

Jinyoung called off the rest of the day and helped Jaebum get the very stinky baby (Jinyoung won the argument) in the tub and medicine in his tummy. 

Then they all cuddled up for a movie Yugyeom’s head in Jaebum’s lap and his feet in Jinyoung's. The medicine had knocked Yugyeom before the previews were even over but it didn’t matter anyway. He was safe and sound now with both of them and while Jaebum knew he still had a lot to learn he knew he had the best husband and the best baby in the world to help him along.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me soft and I'm hardly ever soft :((((( I just really love parent JJP and baby boy Yugyeom and I will not apologize for it. I hope everyone likes this change of pace. this is to break up the montony of angst that my two lastest stories induce which everyone should check out if you haven't already ;).
> 
> As always comments are always welcome. I love to hear what everyone thinks.


End file.
